Baby Daddy
by Siarh
Summary: Connor MacManus and Tig Trager share a common connection. Lily. Complete crack!fic! Blame Dede324! She made me write it. Rated T for MacManus/Trager Mouths. Completely AU


**AN: Was chatting this morning with DeDe324 about our two favorite men, Tig Trager and Connor MacManus. And somehow this came up. She demanded I write it... so here it is. Enjoy and blame her!**

* * *

Tig pulled his bike up in front of the studio Lily had given him directions for. He eyed the place with some hesitation. He didn't know what the fuck he was doing here. He was getting soft in his old age. She was just some gash he had been banging off and on over the past year. Tiny sweet little thing who had a serious thing for bad boys. And she had asked him to come see her interview for some stupid daytime show. God if any of his brothers got wind of this shit, he would never hear the end of it.

* * *

Connor followed the directions the receptionist gave him, leading him to whatever studio he was coming to watch his girl do her thing on TV. He smiled softly at the thought of her. Murphy had been giving him shit over it. And he had to admit it was unusual for him to get locked down with one girl. Just something about this one.

* * *

He waved his hands. "Look sweetheart-"

"Marie," she reminded him politely for the umpteenth time since Tig was handed off to her. He didn't need no fucking handler. What the hell was going on? He was here to watch his girl be interviewed. It was some sort of big ass deal for her, and she had begged him to come. But something else was going on and Tig was not liking it even a little.

"I don't need make up," he squawked as the girl with the clipboard lead him to a chair in front of a fairly feminine looking man.

"Please Mr. Trager," she insisted, always polite.

* * *

Connor had met Lily at the plant. She had been working in packaging. Sweet little thing with the sharpest hazel eyes he had ever seen. But she had a wild side that Connor had to admit was a treat to find in a woman who looked so innocent and cute. It was a side Connor enjoyed immensely but that Murphy seldom saw, which lead to his confusion as to what Connor was doing with this angel of a girl.

* * *

A dude in a white lab coat walked up to him, a long q-tip and clipboard in his hand. "Mr. Trager-"

Tig turned his narrowed eyes toward him, making the man jump. "Is there anyone here who doesn't know my fucking name?"

The technician smiled at him. "Just doing our jobs, sir. If I could get you to sign this..." he held out a clipboard.

Tig glanced at it but without his glasses he couldn't read a goddamn word of it. "What the fuck am I signing?"

"Standard release, sir."

Tig didn't know which he hated more, being called Mister or Sir. "Standard release for what?" Tig snapped. He didn't like signing jack without Rowan or at least Lowen looking at it first. "Where the fuck is Lily?" He was getting irritated and this shit was making less and less sense.

Marie stepped in between the two men. "If you sign this and let Jack do his job, then you can see her."

With a growl, Tig grabbed the pen from Jack's hand and signed on the line at the bottom. The kid then opened the swab and gestured towards Tig's mouth. He started to say something but Marie just raised one eyebrow and he opened his mouth only to allow the kid to swab his cheek, while giving the woman a dirty look. God he'd love to take her across his knee.

Marie's smile curled, as if she read his mind, turned and started to walk away. "If you'll follow me," she said over her shoulder.

"Gladly, doll. Gladly."

* * *

He ran his hand over his hair which had just been styled by a pretty boy stylist as he sat in the dressing room where Lisa had left him, her clipboard tucked in the crook of her arm. Connor was becoming increasingly nervous. Lisa wouldn't let him talk to Lily. Just said the girl had some sort of surprise for him.

* * *

Tig stared at her blankly. Yeah Lily looked like she put on a few pounds but pregnant? What the hell? Why didn't she just tell him? Why this elaborate ruse to get him on the fucking TV to tell him?

At the commercial break, he stood up to talk to her, trying to push past Marie as she came out to retrieve him. "Please Mr. Trager," Marie insisted, grabbing his arm, pulling him towards the back stage. He stared hard at Lily, his eyes narrowed.

"This ain't done sweetheart," he growled. "This is far from done." He yanked his arm from Marie and stormed towards the back stage, almost plowing into a younger man with sandy blond hair.

"What's yer problem?" Connor growled at him.

Tig stopped and squinted at the other man, for a split second balling his hand up ready to strike. But he thought better of it. "Bitches, man. Always bitches." With that he stormed off, with Marie scrambling to catch up and direct him where he needed to go.

Connor shook his head and glanced at Lisa beside him, who shrugged apologetically before straightening his mic on his shirt.

* * *

Connor sat quietly in the chair during the commercial break, his eyes focused on the scuffed toe of his boot. Lisa wasn't letting him talk to Lily, and the large imposing bald man behind her ensured Connor stayed put.

He didn't know what he felt, honestly. Hurt was there, as was betrayal. He wasn't upset she was pregnant. That could be dealt with. That was an unexpected blessing, one which he would not walk away from. But the way Lily decided to tell him, that was the part he was having a hard time swallowing. Why the fuck would she bring him here to tell him? In front of a live studio audience? He wasn't even sure he'd want to have this conversation in front of Murphy, let alone a room filled to the brim with fuckig strangers and a half a dozen cameras sending this shit out to who knew how many more people.

He rubbed his hand over his face, and glanced up to see the wild haired man that bumped into him earlier being lead out to the empty chair opposite him on the stage. Connor wondered what he had to do with this whole mess.

Tig ripped his arm out of Marie's hand, again. Bitch really needed to stop touching him. Her flirtations earlier had been an act he had realized, all part of her job, which bruised his ego. And having her be part of Lily's fucked up little shit of a plan that this was just made him hate Marie that much more.

He flopped into the chair with an exaggerated huff. He didn't know why he allowed himself to be drug out here for even more humiliation. He had at least thankful Marie had given him the chance to strip his cut off, tucking it under his chair, once he realized he was being drug out here in the first place.

Tig looked up from his sulk and focused his eyes on the younger man across from him, whose stare would have intimidated a lesser man. Its the same guy Tig almost ran into coming off the stage earlier. His eyes narrowed.

Pieces of the jigsaw started to fall into place.

"And we go live in 5..."

_Lily. _

"4."

_Pregnant._

"3..."

_The Other Man._

"2..."

_The Swab_

"1..."

_The Show._

"And we are back," the smarmy host in the corner started. The man rambled on, his voice just a buzzing drone in Tig's head as his eyes focused on Lily, his hands tight on the arms of the chair. Without a second thought, he found himself with her upper arms in his tight grip, her hazel eyes wide and flinching.

"Who the fuck do you think you are sweetheart?" he growled, low and menacing.

Connor lept to his feet as soon as he saw the other man move towards Lily. He wasn't sure what the hell was going on, but he certainly did not like the way this man was treating her, especially in her current condition. The wild eyed man pulled the slight woman up to stand on her toes, yanking her face close to his.

"'ey, leave da lass be," Connor growled, pulling at the other man's arm. The audience started to talk in a low rumble. He glanced up at the two bouncer looking dudes that appeared behind Lily, who did nothing to stop her from being assaulted.

Tig didn't even look at him, his eyes solely focused on the brunette in his hands. He shrugged off Connor's hand and shook Lily, who's mouth did nothing but imitate a goldfish out of the water. "Fucking bitch. You think this is cute somehow?" he waved his arm back toward the crowd, barely missing Connor's face.

Lily's eyes filled with tears, her lower lip trembled and that was the point where Connor took hold of Tig's flailing arm and wrenched it behind his back. "Dat's not very nice o ye. Leave da lass be," he growled.

Tig started to laugh and dropped Lily where she stood. She was quickly grabbed by one of the big intimidating men and pushed to the side as Connor hit Tig with a right cross, which was answered with a brutal uppercut. The two of them sent fists flying at a rapid pace, neither fighting fair, neither getting away without blood loss. Both men forgot about where they were and quickly stumbled down the stairs of the stage, tumbling into each other. They landed in a heap at the base of one of the cameras. Connor landed on top, either by good cat like skills or just pure luck. Tig tangled one hand in his shirt front, pressing the heel of his hand up against the other man's chin, lifting his face so he had no clear view of the man below him.

Connor still managed a few blows that rang Tig's bell. Trying a different method, Tig wrapped his hands around Connor's neck, squeezing. The younger man gasped, his face reddening. The twisted sinister grin on Tig's face deepened as Connor clawed at his wrists, gasping for air. The wired haired devil flipped the Irishman over, straddling his middle. Connor struggled for breath, unsure how the other man got the upper hand so quickly.

Someone struck at Tig's shoulder, but it felt more like a gnat bite than anything vicious. It took a minute for his brain to realize it was Lilly.

"Stop Tiggy!" she screamed, her face flushed with tears rolling down her face.

The woman distracted Tig enough that Connor was able to clock him against the temple, sending him sprawling to the ground. It was only then that the two lummoxes came over and separated the two men.

"Don't ye e'er touch 'er again," Connor spit out.

Shrugging the guard's arms off, Tig moved toward the side of the stage. "You can have the cunt, man," he growled, grabbing his cut before storming backstage, heading for the door, his bike and the road back to Charming.


End file.
